USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a Constitution-class heavy cruiser in service during the mid 23rd century. In the course of her career, she became the most celebrated naval vessel in all history, more famous then any other ship. In her forty years of service and discovery (2245-2285), through at least two refits and numerous upgrades, she took part in over 9,000 military engagements, 160 first contacts, 508,000 missions, and nearly 100 time travels. She was commanded by six captains throughout her history, including Robert April and Christopher Pike, but gained her lasting fame under the command of James T. Kirk (2264-2270, 2272-2281, 2285). She engaged in six primary five-year missions (2246-2251, 2251-2256, 2257-2262, 2264-2270, 2272-2276, 2277-2281). Over the years, the Enterprise crew represented a diversity of races and cultures, including Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, Lirin, Caitians, Betelgeusians, Kelyans, Zaranites, Saurians, Argelians, Rhaandarites, Sulamids, Triexians, Gallamites, Deltans, Tanians, Jawas, Sand People, Transdorians, Wookiees, Ewoks, and Chiss, and even races of non-aligned cultures, including a Klingon, Gorn, Horta, Kelvan, Ssi-ruuk, Yuuzhan Vong, Gamorean, Hutt, and Mandalorian. The Enterprise was destroyed in 2285 over the Genesis Planet. Lineage The word "Enterprise" has a long and illustrious history, starting from Earth. In 1705, the British Royal Navy captured the French naval vessel I'l Enterprant and renamed her HMS Enterprise, a name used by both the British and American navies through the 21st century. The most famous American ship named Enterprise was the USS Enterprise CV-6 which served in World War II. In 1976, NASA launched a prototype space vessel named Enterprise (OV-01). Several other space vessels were named Enterprise, and in 2151, the first vessel equipped with a hyperdrive, the Enterprise (NX-01) was launched, commanded by Captain Jonathan Archer. This Enterprise became the driving force in the foundation of the Galactic Empire in 2161. Early history Under Captain April Construction and shakedown The Enterprise was the first Constitution class vessel to be authorized and construction began at Naval Shipbuilding, Imperial Navy Headquarters, San Fransisco Fleet Yards, Earth, on July 16th, 2242. Originally proposed to be named USS Constitution NCC-1700, due to a series of modifications in design, as well some time-delays, it was re designated NCC-1701. Overseeing the construction was Captain Robert April, having been appointed by Commodore Frederich van Anling, himself appointed by Vice Admiral Matthew Jefferies. Commodore Anling worked closely with naval architect Lawerence Mavrick (who had helped design the Constitution-class), who coordinated the project with a engineering team led by Franz Joseph IV (who had helped design the Enterprise (NX-01) a century earlier), assisted by junior engineers Cadet Montgomery Scott (future chief engineer of Enterprise) and Lieutenant Bernice Hart (future chief engineer of Constitution). NCC-1701 had not yet been named, with the intention of naming it upon completion. In 2243, the duotronic computer system was developed by Dr. Richard Daystorm, ushering in a new era of Universal computer accuracy and calculation. It replaced the century old NX-class computers intended for installment aboard the uncompleted vessel. This introduction proved vital to NCC-1701, which in 2244 was dispatched on a top secret mission to rescue the SS Rosenburg without attracting the attention of the Twlight Vampires. Captain April, with the help of acting first officer, Commander George Samuel Kirk Sr, managed to rescue the members of Rosenburg and with the help of half-Human half-Vampire Bella Swan, wife of Edward Swan, vampire of the Twlight Vampires dimension, make it back to Imperial space. During this time, April named the ship Enterprise, believing she was destined to have a life of adventure and risk. Construction of the Enterprise was completed by early April 2245, and the Enterprise was offically launched on July 4, 2245 by Emperor Palpatine himself, and attended by Jonathan Archer, the commander of the Enterprise (NX-01) nearly a century earlier, as well the first Imperial Chancellor. Following the launch ceremony, the Enterprise underwent shakedown cruises under the command of Captain April. These cruises took place in the Star Wars dimension. The shakedown cruises went well and the Enterprise was finally commissioned on January 3, 2246 and began it's first five-year mission of exploration. The first five-year mission In October 2246, the Enterprise was the first Imperial ship to reach Tarsus IV with food and supplies for the famine-stricken colony, but interference from General Grevious' ship Devastator allowed the unnecessary massacre of 4,000 of the colony's 8,000 colonists by Kodos the Executioner. From 2247-2249, the Enterprise explored more of the Star Wars and Battleship Galactica dimensions for the Empire. In 2249, the Enterprise welcomed back George Kirk Sr. and his 16-year old son James T. Kirk, for the purpose of transporting them to a newly discovered archeological site in the Avatar (TV series) dimension. In June 2250 the Enterprise encountered and destoryed the ship-pummler Maloviolence. Under Captain Pike The Enterprise returned from her first successful five-year mission in June 2251, and Captain April was appointed to 1st class commodore. April recommended that Christopher Pike, who at the time commanded the USS Yorktown, would be a logical replacement. Pike assumed command and the Enterprise embarked on another five-year mission. During the first two years of Pike's command, the Enterprise scouted across the Power Ranger and Halo dimensions. At the end of the first two years under Pike's command, just prior to beginning a long-term survey of the Super-man Red Nebula, the Enterprise's science officer was struck down with a bout of severe asparagus toxic fever. Captain Pike promoted then Cadet Spock to acting ensign and appointed him the new science officer. Spock's first few weeks on the Enterprise saw a rise in tensions among the crew as they reacted badly to his cold, logical, assessments of events, such as the recent hostage situation the Enterprise had been involved in at the Die Hard hotel. The crew became more accepting to Spock following a mission to Maggrefus-IV where he laid the foundation of bringing peace to the world by inspiring the inhabitants with his emotional control. In 2254, the Enterprise was diverted from it's scheduled mission to the Bespin system, to pick up supplies for the Imperial colony of Brianna, to study unusual activity. It soon found the culprit when it was attacked by a Vong-Ngultor organic ship, disabling many of the Enterprise's vital systems and knocking out the crew. The Vong and Ngultor ship took the Enterprise in tow to a Ngultor mother ship. Fortunately the Enterprise's crew were able to restore the Enterprise's systems and destroy the mother ship before it could consume the ship. Following the Vong-Ngultor incident, the Enterprise proceeded to the Nano Nebula where it drove off an pirate attack led by Hylo Vis against Imperial Base 1,114. It then proceeded to investigate the planet Pharos, above which it battled the Devastator and the Evil Imperial Destroyer Destroyer II. Pike ended the battle by destroying the planet Pharos. The Enterprise next visited the World War II dimension to witness it's admission into the Empire. Unfortunately, evil Nazis and Japanese elements staged a coup and killed or injured Enterprise personnel. The Enterprise proceeded to the planet of Kamino to make use of it's advanced medical facilities. En route it answered a distress call from Talos IV and encountered the species known as the Talosians. Due to their ablity to project illusions, the Emperor prohibited any further contact with the planet. Under General Order 7, such a visit was grounds to death by laser fire. The Enterprise was next sent to investigate the dissapperance of the USS Gremen near the Cyberchase dimension. It soon found that Hacker, the leading villain of Cyberchase, had commandeered a faction of men that captured the Gremen. Hacker attacked the Enterprise, which suffered severe damage. Despite this, the ship was able to fight off Hacker's assault. The Enterprise later went to the Northern Frontier, Cyberchase, to rescue the marooned Gremen personnel, as well the Four Heroes of Cyberchase. The Enterprise spent a week at Deep Space Station K-300 in the Oklahoma domension undergoing repairs. During that time, Pike took a vessel to Oklahoma Dimension City after being informed his father, living there, was sick. The message was a fake, organized by General Grevious of the Devestator, to gain revenge on Pike after Grevious' defeat near Pharos. Fortunately, the Enterprise crew discovered the scheme and the Enterprise was able to drive away the Devestator and push off Grevious before his men killed Pike. The Enterprise next visited Liria IV and Doorian Prime before battling a Vong ship and Chakkun Ghostship, alongside a Borg Cube, that attempted to destory Liria IV. The Enterprise barely held on and limped home for repairs. The ship later led a Imperial taskforce to defend Lirian space against further Vong, Borg, and Chakkun attacks. The task force soon saw action in defence of Liria V when the Borg, Vong, and Chakkun jointly assaulted. The combined enemy forces destoryed four of the taskforce ships. The Enterprise and the only other surviving ship, the Nelson, were able to drive them off, but were critically damaged. They went to Base 19 for repairs. While the Enterprise was still in spacedock Robert April temporarily retook command while Pike underwent a top secret mission to the planet Genosis. Shortly after, the Enterprise later engaged and defeated a fleet of 14 Vampire ghostships. In 2256, Enterprise made first contact with the Breen, who attempted to steal the ship. However, the actions of Number One foiled their plot. In 2258, Enterprise assisted in preventing the evil Aliens from impregenanting every child-bearing age woman on Earth. In 2262, Enterprise made first contact with the Chiss and V'risi, both of which captured Captain Pike. Spock and Number One were able to rescue Pike and destroy the Chiss-V'risi ship. Kirk's five year mission In 2264, command of the Enterprise passed on to James T. Kirk, the youngest captain in the Navy. Pike was promoted to fleet captain and assigned overall supervision of Constitution class-ship operations. The Enterprise's first mission under Kirk was not a deep space exploratory or even a mission of importance, but to transfer the Imperial Band from the dimension Narnia to Base 23. Kirk was very reluctant towards this first assignment, but Admiral Kimitake Noguchi ordered him to do it or lose command of the Enterprise. The voyage had a lot of adventure, since the Enterprise encountered and defeated a Borg Probe that attempted to assimilate the crew, as well engaging a Vampire Ghost-ship. Following several other unusual adventures (such as delivering a stock-load of candy to the planet Tatoinne), the Enterprise was finally dispatched on a five-year mission, in which the ship's primary goal was to seek out and contact new lifeforms. Beyond this primary mission, the Enterprise defended Imperial territory from aggression, aided member dimensions in crisis, and provided support for scientific expeditions and colonies in her patrol area. Discoveries Over the course of the five-year mission, the Enterprise visited many different dimensions and planets and encountered representatives from dozens of different species. On many occasions the Enterprise made first contact with beings that had not been encountered or known by the Empire before, including stellar neighbors, voyagers from beyond the known Universe, and powerful non-corporeal entities. List of first contacts *2266 **The Confederacy of Magical States **The First Federation **The Q Continuum *2267 **The Onlies **The Popeye Government **The Ghorn **The Power Ghosts **The Magical Witches *2268 **The Kelvans **The Q Monsters **The Palpatine Beings **The Maul Beings *2269 **The Zeta **The Borg Mana **Numerous other species List of main dimensions visited *Star Wars *Star Trek *Battleship Galactica *Milky Way *Commercial City *Titanic (movie) *Avatar (TV series) *Avatar (movie) *Vampire Diaries *Twlight *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Spider-man *Judge Dredd *Fairly Odd-parents *Narnia *Harry Potter *Beyond the known Universe *Mirror Universe *Power Rangers *Countless other science fiction, movie, and TV series dimensions (including Sponge-bob Square-pants, Everybody Loves Raymond, and others) The galactic-universal barrier A short time into the five-year mission in 2265, the Enterprise was ordered to probe beyond the known Universe by Chief Admiral Fiett. Upon arriving at the edge, the Enterprise collided with the previously undocumented universal barrier, which critically damaged various ship systems and killed nine crewmembers. Two further crewmembers, Dr. Elizabeth Dehner (from Star Trek) and Commander Gary Mitchell (from Power Rangers) died as a result of a powerful source of energy that enhanced their ESP senses. Lieutenant Lee Kelso was killed by Mitchell under the influence of the energy. The Enterprise was forced to return to the barrier in 2268 when she had been taken over by the Kelvans, a extra-universal neighbor, and upgraded with Kelvan technology so that she was able to safely cross the barrier and head to extra-Kelvan space. Kirk eventually regained control of the ship and took the Enterprise back into normal space. Some months later, the Enterprise again breached the barrier and was trapped in the void beyond normal Universal space. Time travel The reality of externally influenced time travel had been well known and documented since the voyages of the Enterprise (NX-01) in the 2150s, yet this Enterprise became the first Imperial star ship to experience deliberately controlled time travel. The development of time travel came by accident in 2266 when the Enterprise was observing the break-up of the planet Krypton. The crew had been struck down by a poly-water intoxication and one crew-member had shut down the ship's engines. The Enterprise was fast losing orbit. With no other choice, Lieutenant Commanders Spock and Scotty performed a "cold start" of the hyper engines via a controlled matter-antimatter implosion which saved the ship but also sent the Enterprise into a time-warp as it escaped the planet's gravity well and sent her back three days into the past. The following year, the Enterprise was hurled through space and time to the Earth of 1969 while attempting to escape the gravitational pull of a black star. The Enterprise was able to return back to her time by engineering a sling-shot maneuver. The following year, Naval Command ordered the Enterprise to use the proven slingshot maneuver to return to Earth of 1968 to witness the assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr. The Enterprise also used the maneuver to witness the Titanic's sinking in 1912, to witness the Civil War during 1863, to witness the Battle of Berlin in 1945, and to witness the War in Iraq in 2003. Space borne entities The Enterprise encountered many entities and mechanisms during it's five-year mission that threatened large areas of Imperial space. In 2267, the Enterprise encountered four types of planet-killers. The first, a ancient Star Trek "doomsday machine", destroyed it's targets by firing an anti-proton beam. This machine passed through the most densely populated areas of the Empire, including the Star Trek dimension. The Enterprise, with the help of the crippled USS Constellation, a victim of the machine, destroyed the doomsday device. The second planet-killer the Enterprise encountered was the Death Star prototype, used by the Coalition of Villains. The prototype dealt severe damage to the Enterprise's main systems, but with the help of three other vessels, the Enterprise was able to destroy the prototype, by firing photon torpedoes at it's core. The Enterprise faced a World Devastator shortly after. It threatened to destroy the planet Rigel IV. Fortunately, Scotty found a way to disable the machine before it reached Rigel IV. The final planet-killer the Enterprise faced was a power drainer. It could drain power from a planet's sun, obliterating the planet and it's entire solar system. The Enterprise was paralyzed by the draining effect, but a boarding party put the drainer's systems on self-destruct before it could drain the power of the nearest sun. The following year, a giant space amoeba appeared which emitted a negative energy that was toxic to humanoid life and had claimed the lives of the Vulcan crew of the USS Intrepid. The Enterprise responded to the Interpid's distress call. It pentreated the cell interior and set off an antimatter explosion which destoryed the amoeba before it could regenerate into several other amoebas. In late 2269, the Enterprise underwent some interior cosmetic changes. Over these years, a second bridge turbolift was installed. A holodeck was also installed, as well a domed, navigational dish mounted to the bridge celling. More decks were also divided. That same year, the Enterprise encountered a space-cloud which threatened to swallow up Commerical City. Spock was able to mind-meld with the cloud, and divert it to a space void. Battles with Coalition of Villains Throughout the five-year mission, the Enterprise encountered many Coalition of Villains ships and people. Several villionous commanders, including Commander Kor, General Grevious, Count Dooku, evil Palpatine, Captain Long John Silver, and Hades, the evil Greek god of the Underworld, held the Enterprise in high professional regard, and relished the prospect of battle. Other villains, such as the Gorgon Meduca, Hacker, Darth Maul, Darth Vader, the Cullen family, Dracula, and several others, mocked the ship and her crew. Following the outbreak of the Coalition-Imperial Conflict in 2267, the Enterprise was immediately attacked by Grevious' new flagship Invicibile Hand, but was able to severely damage and drive it away. After the battle with the Invicibile Hand, the Enterprise entered the Power Rangers dimension to secure it for the Empire. However, an invasion fleet led by Darth Vader drove the Enterprise away, forcing it to abandon Spock and Kirk in the dimension. The Enterprise later returned with a Imperial naval force and prepared to enage Vader's fleet but the Organians ended the conflict and forced both sides to sign the Organian Peace Treaty. A few months later, a Vampire Ghostship attempted to keep the Enterprise clear of Capella IV while Coalition agents subverted the natives and tried to gain access to a rare mineral, capellium. When the plan was unsucessfull, the ghostship engaged the Enterprise in combat and turned several Enterprise personnel into vampires. Fortunately, the Enterprise was able to destory the Ghostship and Dr. McCoy found a cure that can turn vampires back into humans. The following year, the Enterprise was sabotoged by a Kilignon agent who infilitrated the entourage of the Dohlman of Elas, a important Universal magician on visit to the Enterprise. The Enterprise was then attacked by a Kilgnon vessel, but, with the aid of the Dohlman, drove it off and discovered the agent. A few months later, the Enterprise was forced to destory a abandoned Imperial spaceship which had been commanded by Captain Kang of the Star Trek dimension, since the ship had a threatening radiation shield. Kirk ordered the beaming aboard of the Imperial personnel of the ship. Under the influence of a extra-universal entity, the personnel tried to take over the ship. Kirk was able to stop them with Kang's help, and Dr. McCoy found a vaccine for their condition. Battles with Borg and Vong vessels In late 2266, after a decade of hiding, the Borg/Vong Coalition emerged from hiding and provoked the Empire with the Imperial/Borg Zone Incursion of 2266, attacking several Imperial outposts. The Enterprise was the first to respond to the outposts' distress call and engaged a massive Borg Sphere. During the engagement, the Borg fired powerful trans-Borg plasma torpedoes, which critically damaged the Enterprise's computer. The Enterprise was able to set off an explosion that destoryed the Borg Sphere, but was pushed 15,000 light years into Borg space in the process. The Enterprise eventually got out of Borg space in time. The following year, a fleet of over 29 Vong war-ships surronded the Enterprise when it crossed into the Imperial/Borg-Vong zone to take a direct route to Imperial Base 4,667. This unfortunate action was taken by Commodore George Stocker when he assumed command of the Enterprise while Kirk was ill. Fortunately, Kirk recovered in time and fooled the Vong into believing the Enterprise was equipped with a Death-Star like superlaser. The Enterprise was able to escape back to Imperial space. In early 2268, the Enterprise crossed into the Zone as part of a mission devised by Imperial Intelligence to discover the secret to the pummeling power of Vong/Borg ships. Shortly after crossing, the Enterprise was surronded by three Ngultor-class motherships, who tried to "mouth" the Enterprise, while Borg drones attempted to assmilate the crew. Kirk and Spock eventually were able to find out the Vong/Borg secret. They also captured a Romulan cloaking device used by the Vong. Scotty installed the cloaking device to the Enterprise's systems and the ship was able to escape back to Imperial space undetected. Casualites Service aboard the Enterprise proved to be hazardous, especially for those crewmembers in the security division. The first crewmember to die during Kirk's tenure as captain was communications officer Honslaw Tanaka (from Star Wars). All total, ninety-five crewmembers died during the five-year voyage. Refit and further service _____________________________________ In 2270, following the completion of Kirk's historic five-year mission, the Enterprise returned to Earth. Orignally the ship was to be decommissioned and dismantled, but the popularity of Kirk's crew and his ship led Emperor Palpatine to personally reverse the decision. However, the Enterprise was still 25 years old by 2270. Despite undergoing numerous upgrades and reorganizations over the years, the Enterprise's technology, weapons, and computer were quickly becoming oboslete. It became clear the Enterprise needed a major refit. During the final two years of Kirk's five-year mission, new technology in all subjects (warp, weapons, navigational, etc.) were being perfected, and the Imperial Corps of Engineering decided the Enterprise would be a ideal testbed. When the ship arrived at Earth, she was placed in a dry dock for this major refit, which would take eighteen months to complete. The original warp nacelles were replaced with more modernized, redesigned, and larger units. When it was found the original pylons would not be able support the heavy weight of the new nacelles, nor would they be large enough to house the new plasma transfer conduits, they were replaced with newer, larger units. A completely redesigned matter/anti-matter intermix, connected with a new reactor, was installed in the secondary hull, replacing the series of matter cannisters connected by warp links. The impulse engine deck at the rear of the primary hull was completely rebuilt and linked to the warp nacelles. The exterior navigational deflector was replaced with an internal unit. A new photon torpedo launching system was placed at the connector between the primary and secondary hulls. This updated photon deployment method drew power directly from the new matter/anti-matter intermix. Nine new phaser banks, alongside a new quantum torpedo launcher, were installed, along the secondary hull, primary hull, and main engines. The bridge was re-layered from a series of orange, black, and other colors to white, and the old computer terminals were replaced with newer, more advanced terminals. Docking ports, spacedock hatches, dual veneral bays, four dorsual service hatches, and a standarized docking ring port were added at various points through the ship to allow small fighters, small frigethers, travel pods, and shuttle-craft to dock in the ship without having to go through the shuttle bay. When it was found the main computer would not be powerful enough to manage effiecently this new technology, it was replaced with a newer, more advanced, more powerful unit, with a more feminine voice and faster download rate. During the refit, Coalition spies (Bounty Hunter Jango Fett and Asjai Ventress) infected the new computer systems with a Trojan Horse virus, which was discovered and removed from the computer systems shortly before it's launch. More security components were installed during the recovery to insure a virus never popped up again. This added another month of work. The new computer systems were operated by state of the art multrionic software, operated by new engram circuitry, replacing the old duotronic-based computers. As the refit of the Enterprise neared completion, the Imperial Navy decided not to paint the hull with the customary thermocoat that had been applied to vessels previously. Engineers offered to paint the hull of the Enterprise following the final outfitting, but Admiral Kirk declined, preferring the appearance of the Enterprise without the thermocoat. In fact, on the whole this new look was so favorably received that the Navy eliminated thermocoats from all ships displacing 90,000 metric tons and above. Command of the Enterprise during the refit was given to Captain Willard Decker, who remained with the ship throughout the whole refit process. Another five-year mission Captain Decker was slated to retain command of the Enterprise upon her relaunch; however, then Admiral Kirk assumed command in response to the crisis including a machine entity titled "V'Ger". This space probe, surrounded by a powerful field of energy, threatened to envelop Earth and any planet to it. Because Decker was intimately familiar with the new systems and design of the Enterprise, he remained on board as executive and science officer. The Enterprise was able to destroy "V'Ger", but Decker lost his life in the process. Kirk resumed permanent command of the Enterprise. Immediately after the V'Ger crisis was solved, the Enterprise stopped at Starbase 1,114 for final outfitting. It was during this time that several components, including a series of security sensors, new library systems, and targeting systems, that had been left out due to the emergency re-launch, were installed. A information display with the Enterprise (NX-01) was also installed. Admiral Kirk ordered that the science station be placed back to it's original position, being moved from behind the Captain's chair where it had been installed during the refit. In 2283, this was accomplished. In 2272, the Enterprise underwent her first mission sent her massive refit. The ship was dispatched to negotiate a truce to the civil war in the Avatar (TV series) dimension. Also that year, the Enterprise destoryed Hacker's Grim Reacker, with great effort. In 2273, the Enterprise was sent to the High School Musical dimension to thwart a plot attempted by the evil leader of that dimension to exterminate the High School heroes. It succeeded in this mission. In 2274, the Enterprise assisted the Scooby-doo heroes in solving a mystery concerning a space haunted house. Eventually, it was discovered the Klignons, members of the Coalition of Villains, had built the house to try to kill Kirk. In 2275, the Enterprise became the first, and only, Imperial star-ship to test the newly-created Super-luminal hyper-drive. At first nothing seemed wrong, and the Enterprise was welcomed back from her test run into the Solar system by almost every ship in Star-fleet, each ship younger and more in-experienced then the Enterprise. However, it was discovered the Super-luminal hyper-drive damaged the mental systems of many crew-members. The Imperial Navy suspended any further use or research into the technology and a hyper-drive was re-installed on the Enterprise. Dr McCoy found a cure for those whose mental systems had been damaged. Between 2273 and 2278, the Enterprise visited the Historical, Star Wars, Star Trek, Titanic (movie), Power Rangers, Avatar (movie), and Narnia dimensions, engaging in several missions in each. The Enterprise also destroyed the Second Death Star prototype during this time. In 2278, the Enterprise stopped at the Historical Middle Ages dimension to pick up a cargo-load of wines, silk, fur, and other goods to deliver to the colony of Vesta-V. After re-supplying the colony, the Enterprise proceeded to the Halo dimension to retrieve a science team. It was there the Enterprise halted a Halo robot attempt to take over a vast area of the dimension. Later that year, the Enterprise aided the Millennium Falcon when it encountered a evil Coalition cruiser. It also assisted in the rescue of Han Solo from Darth Vader's clutches. In 2280 Enterprise saved Han Solo and his wife, Leia Organa Solo, again from Darth Vader. In 2281, the bridge was cosmetically re-designed, given a darker, more militaristic look. The computer terminals were also redesigned and rebuilt. Also that same year, Kirk handed command of the Enterprise to Spock, now at the rank of Captain. Under Spock's command, the Enterprise engaged in 200 further active missions, including a exploratory mission to the Star Wars dimension, a rescue mission in the Power Rangers dimension, and a cargo-run mission around Betazoid. Training ship In 2284, the Enterprise was retired from active service and assigned to the Imperial Naval Academy as a training ship. The ship was reactivated by Admiral Kirk in response to a crisis involving Project Genesis. The Enterprise soon encountered the USS Reliant, which refused to answer hails as she approached. Even though regulations called for Kirk to assume a defensive posture if the Reliant did not answer his hails, he ignored those regulations. When the Reliant pulled up along the Enterprise, the Reliant opened fire, severely damaging the engineering section. It was then Khan revealed himself. He had been an old enemy of Kirk's, who had tried to take control of the Enterprise years before, albeit unsuccessfully. Kirk fooled Khan into believing he was to surrender, while using the Enterprise computer to lower the Reliant's shields. The Enterprise damaged the Reliant enough to drive her off. The Enterprise and Reliant faced off again in the Mutara Nebula, with Kirk finally being able to disable the Reliant. Determined to destroy Kirk, a fatally wounded Khan activated the Genesis Device, which would not only destroy the Reliant, but the Enterprise as well-which did not have a functional hyper-drive at the time. Just before the Genesis Device exploded, Spock entered the irradiated control chamber and brought the hyper-drive back on line. The Enterprise was able to escape into hyperspace just as the Genesis Device exploded. Within a few hours, a new solar system had been built, complete with an apparently habitable planet. In the process, Spock died from radiation poisoning. Final days Shortly after Spock sacrificed himself to save the Enterprise and her crew, the ship went to space-dock, supposedly to undergo major repairs. There Kirk and the rest of the crew learned that the Enterprise was to be decommissioned and turned into a space museum-the ship was 40 years old by then, and had been in service for 39 years. Admiral Harrison Morrow pointed out to Kirk 20 of those years had been under Kirk's command, and his crew. Dr. McCoy began exhibiting strange behaviors, such as breaking into Spock's quarters and collapsing in Kirk's arms when the Admiral went to confront him. Sarek, Spock's father, soon arrived to ask Kirk about Spock's katra, or immortal soul, and it was then the two men learned that Spock had transferred his katra into McCoy. Admiral Morrow (who was Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Navy) refused to allow Kirk to return to the Genesis Planet to retrieve Spock's body, so Kirk and his senior staff decided to go without the Navy's approval. Kirk and his staff stole the Enterprise, and left for the Genesis Planet. Scotty had installed a automation system that could even allow "a chimpanzee and two trainees" to handle the Enterprise. At her destination, a Klingon-Bird of Prey, commanded by Coalition captain Kruge, left the Enterprise disabled: Scotty's automation system was not designed for combat and overloaded when the ship was attacked. Kirk feigned surrender to the Villains, but secretly set a auto-destruct sequence, using the Enterprise's computer. After Kirk and his crew abandoned the ship, a Villain boarding party beamed aboard. Soon, the auto-destruct counting sequence reached 0. Detonation charges in the bridge and later throughout the ship's saucer section exploded, killing the Villain boarding party. The secondary hull, engines, pylons and nacelles (with the remaining half of the saucer) fell from orbit, streaking across in Genesis's atmosphere. Kirk and his crew were able to commandeer the Klingon vessel, and used it to travel to Vulcan, where Spock's body and katra were reunited. So significant were the accomplishments of NCC-1701, that the Navy re-used this registry (with the addition of a letter suffix) for each of the six subsequent star ships (to date) to have been christened Enterprise. Crew Commanding officers *Captain Robert April (2245-2251) *Captain Christopher Pike (2251-2264) *Captain James T. Kirk (2264-2270, 2272-2281, 2285) *Captain Zarlo (briefly in 2266) *Captain Willard Decker (2270-2272) *Captain Spock (2281-2285) Command crew under Kirk's command *First Officer **Lieutenant Commander/Commander/Captain Spock (2265-2270, 2272-2281, 2285) **Captain Willard Decker (briefly in 2272) **Lieutenant Commander Mitchell (briefly in 2265) *Second Officer **Commander Spock (briefly, when outranked by Decker in 2272) **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Montgomery Scott (2266-2272, 2273-2285) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Montgomery Scott (2265-2285) *Chief medical officer **Dr. Mark Piper (2265) **Dr. Leonard McCoy (2266-2285) **Dr. Christine Chapel (during refit of 2272) *Helmsman **Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (2265) **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu (2266-2285) *Communications officer **Lieutenant Alden (2265) **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Nyota Uhura (2266-2285) *Navigator **Ensign/Lieutenant Pavel Chekov (2267-2270, 2285) *Security chief **Lieutenant/Commander Pavel Chekov (2272-2276, 2285) *Tactical Officer **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu (2266-2285) **Ensign/Lieutenant/Commander Pavel Chekov (2267-2270, 2285) *Science Officer **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander/Commander/Captain Spock (2253-2285) **Commander/Captain Willard Decker (briefly in 2272) **Commander Pavel Chekov (briefly in 2285) Category:Science Fiction Category:Starships Category:Galactic Empire